Reverse Geass
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: Lelouch should have told Suzaku he was alive, before Kanon found out. And C2 should have figured out how to undo the geass, before Kanon did. Because Kanon loves and serves the White Prince. Not this imposter. Schneizel/Kanon, Lelouch/Suzaku
1. Confrontation

Edo: Schneizel is a little ticked that you made him kind of a moron in your last 'thankfully edited' fic.

Me: It was unintentional.

Edo: well hopefully this story makes up for it…

Kanon: Just try.

Me: Kanon, disclaimer. And warnings that I have made Kanon Japanese for the sake of the plot.

Kanon: She owns nothing but a box full of muses and a truckload of sarcasm.

Edo: Contains yaoi. Heck, its _all _yaoi!

* * *

Kanon sat with Zero in the throne room. He didn't know why he was here, well, yes he did, but he was starting to believe he was crazy for it.

"Nunnaly is not present, Kanon-san. Do you want me to send for her?"

"No, no, it's fine. I wanted to speak with you actually."

Zero gave him a puzzled look "Why me?" he voice echoed throughout the room. "Because I think I know who you are." Kanon replied smoothly. Zero seemed floored by the simple sentence, or at least Kanon thought he was floored. He took a step back and gasped, but his facial featured were, as always, concealed. So for all he knew the man was acting. After all the _original_ Zero was a talented actor.

"What do you mean?! That's preposterous!" Zero exclaimed. Kanon looked on calmly. "Did you know I'm Japanese?" Kanon says calmly "I speak it fluently. You have an accent, the original Zero was Britannian." "You speak perfectly without an accent! How do you know I'm not just relaxing from speaking without one, now that I can?" Zero seemed to be getting agitated. That's what Kanon wanted.

"Lelouch was Zero, Suzaku. That was made obvious. As was the fact that he did everything for the sake of the enslaved people of this world. Do not think I missed that the animosity was increased purposefully around him, so when he died the world was at peace with its greatest enemy gone, and a just ruler, with her black knight." Kanon said sharply "That's why he asked you to kill him, isn't it, Suzaku?" Kanon continued in a softer voice. One black gloved hand reached for the mask and pulled it away from Suzaku's face. "How did you know it was me?" He asked quietly, so afraid he was too obvious, that he had failed in his promise to Lelouch. He would never be able to forgive himself if that was the case.

"Schneizel. He mentioned something, about you, and Lelouch, of course, being very close. Of course that was when he still talked to me, without telling me to file papers or run for coffee." Kanon finished the explanation in an almost bitter voice. And that was when Suzaku realized that he had not been the only one to lose someone he loved. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing Lelouch had loved him, and then he had died, which, while horrible, meant that Lelouch had died loving him. He had even taken the last few seconds of strength he had to tell Suzaku that. Schneizel was there, everyday. And everyday his faithful aide Kanon looked into his eyes and saw someone else. It must be sheer mental torture.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do, but, it's impossible." Suzaku admonished. He really wished there was something he could help with. He noticed small things about the man now, that seemed off. His smile, realistic at first, looked brittle, like his lips weren't used to moving that way, like the smallest breath might blow it away. There was a dull grey underneath exotic blue eyes. Like he had been sleeping just enough to keep them open. And most of all, a deep-seated sadness in his eyes, one that can only be recognized by one just as miserable.

"That's why I'm here, my dear, Suzaku." Kanon said flippantly "I believe that there is a way to undo the geass." He had a rather speculative tone in his voice, one of a person waiting to see how an idea is to be received. "But I need Lelouch and C2 to see if it would work." He finished. "You want to desecrate a grave? Have you gone mad?" Suzaku cried "Has the misery driven you insane? I will not allow it!"

Kanon remained still, one light rosette eyebrow lifted in amusement. Brown met blue, and Suzaku saw that the rosette was indeed, NOT, recommending they go grave robbing. "I don't think he's dead." And with that Suzaku knew that he wasn't. Lelouch was immortal, like C2. If C2 could take a bullet between the eyes and go fold origami with Nunnaly, three days later, Lelouch could recover from a stab wound. "Why do you think that?" He asked carefully.

"Simple really." the aide replied calmly. "I was one of the people who took him to his 'grave'. Schneizel's orders of course. What they don't know is that I returned one week later." Kanon said with a bitter smile. " An island out in the sea in a natural mausoleum. The coffin was placed in a roofless cave by a pool and amidst the flowers. Its rather pretty, but, it all seemed prepared, somehow. That's when I got suspicious. So I returned. And when I did I noticed something about the coffin. The lid was slightly askew. I investigated, and there was no body. Just a bloody shirt. No sign of an animal pulling him away and no tracks. I think he got up, shed the shirt because it made him remember being 'dead' and walked away with C2."

Suzaku was speechless. It all made sense. "Why tell me this." He said in a pained whisper "That's why." Kanon replied gently, touching the boys' shoulder. "You have more right that anyone to know that he is out there. But I may yet be mistaken and cause you pain. I do not think that is the case though."

"What do we need to do?" Suzaku asked, new determination setting in his eyes. " How do we find him?" He asked, slight anger in his voice. Not at the aide who was helping him, but for Lelouch, for not telling him, for not letting him know he was okay. And at himself for not knowing the obvious.

"First I need you to have Nunnaly remove me from active duty without firing me, I need that job, to pay bills. And the rest is up to you." He said "Up to me? Why?" Suzaku asked puzzled

"Simply put, you know him better than anyone else"

* * *

Read and review please! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Bara

Kanon: Special thanks to 'heart1404' for being the first reviewer to this story. And she gets points for praising my intelligence.

Sasuke: *looks up startled* We get points? For what?

Me: *slips Kanon a $10 bill* Told you the points would freak him out.

Edo: *shakes head slowly* Poor kid always thinks he's not doing well enough. Be nice.

*Enter Deidara*

Deidara: she owns nothing! *flees the room*

Me:….eh?

Edo: He is 15 minutes late for a date with Sasori. Just start the chapter.

Me: Right!

* * *

"_Simply put, you know him better than anyone else."_

* * *

_Cool lips pressed to his, he felt his blood race. _

'_Schneizel-san! Paperwork!' Kanon finally managed to gasp out. And even then Schneizel's lips only moved to his neck. His eyes rolled lightly when Schneizel stood to press them closer to each other._

'_Schneizel-koi, paperwork!' Kanon said more insistently. Schneizel groaned and pulled away falling back into his chair and leaving Kanon, now flushed, sitting on the desk holding his heart._

'_Koi, you must remember that I require air.' Kanon teased lightly, in a breathless voice._

'_Of course, Kanon dear.' The White Prince replied, blue eyes warm and caring 'Though you are rather smart…I can't have you outshining me, perhaps that is the best way to kill a few brain cells?'_

_Kanon lightly slapped the prince on the back of the head. 'No. No killing my brain. __**I**__ need to use it on a regular basis.' He teased, Schneizel gave him a mock condescending glare, before turning his attention to the white rose he had nearly knocked off the desk when he grabbed Kanon._

'_How do you say rose?' He questioned. _

_Kanon was thoroughly confused. 'Rose? Your majesty?'_

'_Yes, rose, like the flower.'_

'_You say 'Rose' your majesty.'_

"_Kanon in private or public if you want I am Schneizel, not __Your Majesty, __Sir__ or __Prince__, and I asked how to say rose in your native tongue.'_

_Kanon got it now. Schneizel always liked weird things, Japanese was one of them. He said he enjoyed the way the words sounded. He also said he liked it best when Kanon spoke it._

_When Kanon was appointed to the prince, it had only taken a small amount of time for them to become infatuated. After which the Earl had admitted his ancestry, rather than throwing him out and being disgusted for having loved an 11, Schneizel had helped him bury his past, and occasionally asked about Japanese culture. If only to make life in area 11 better for the people there._

'_Bara, Koi. Bara is how you say rose.' Kanon said gently_

'_And what does Koi mean again?'_

_Kanon blushed 'Koi means lover or love. Koibito can mean boyfriend or girlfriend and is less intimate.' Kanon paused for a second 'If you would like I will stop using a foreign language to address you. And I should call you something else as if someone overheard our relationship would be brought to light. And that wouldn't really be good for us.'_

'_Schneizel looked startled for a moment and that prompted Kanon into another bit of conversation'_

'_If we __**have **__an actual relationship, Schneizel, I could be jumping to random conclusions.'_

_Schneizel gently took Kanon's hands in his own. 'Kanon, you are the only person I have ever been with, romantically, physically, or emotionally. And you are the same. Our bodies and minds know only each other. I do love you Kanon, more than anything, stop your doubt._

_Kanon smiled lightly at the Prince-turned-poet. 'I'm guessing now I get to say I love you again? Because I do you know.' Kanon replied._

_Schneizel looked at Kanon speculatively 'In three years if we haven't yet, we will be together publicly, no matter what happens or is happening. I would very much like if you could teach me a bit more Japanese in the meantime, I find I like the feel of this language.' The prince said with a smile_

'_Very well'_

'_And Kanon?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_We will be working late and getting a late start tomorrow, stay in my quarters tonight.'_

'_Schneizel..'_

"_It's not unusual for an aide to stay in the same room as their superior' _

_He shot the rosette man a sympathetic look, even without his heritage in the open he was still a lower rank than the one he loved. 'So you will stay with me. And hopefully the Chinese Federation will choose to begin a treaty. But knowing them they are horribly corrupt. We both need to be rested and happy to deal with their underhandedness and we seem to be happier when we are exposed to each other for longer periods of time._

'_So that's why you never send me to get food or coffee!' Kanon said, glad to have found a reason behind the niche._

'_That and your presence keeps me from shooting the majority of my aids, siblings, father, and useless nobles and councils and dignitaries.'_

_Kanon smiled again ' Well Euphemia, Cornelia, Lelouch and Nunnaly were the only ones you willingly tolerated.'_

'_Yes and with Lelouch and Nunnaly gone I have only Euphie, Cornelia and Clovis. You have noticed I get along better now with Clovis than before, right?'_

'_Yes I have, fractionally.'_

_They both indulged in a laugh at that statement before Schneizel pulled Kanon into his embrace, kissed him once more, and whispered 'At most three years.'_

_Then they needed to return to work._

* * *

Unfortunately at 1,094 days, one day before the promise was to be fulfilled, Schneizel was hit with Geass. When he was able to return to work he was not the same. The carefully planned speech that was prepared to not irritate the masses more than need be, when he announced their relationship, was deleted. Even in war, Schneizel would have kept his promise.

Kanon was bogged down with work, and when he had time was sent for food and coffee. He feared to speak his mind, or native tongue. This Schneizel was different. He acted normally to most people, but Kanon saw the differences. He didn't remember how to say rose, or love. Which he had never forgotten after that day in the office. Kanon was now an aide, and only that.

But unlike the others he saw something in Schneizel's eyes every full moon. He had determined that the geass weakened in strength on that day. Schneizel was in his body again, if only fractionally. He would often suddenly look At the flowers on his desk as if seeing them for the first time, when the moons light touched his eyes, and he would whisper 'Bara.' And if he had time, he would smile lovingly at Kanon with a sad look in his eye. On those nights if Kanon was to leave, he wished him good night, and told him to drive carefully.

On those nights he was able to be himself slightly. Until the moon went behind a cloud or the moons light moved from his eyes.

That was when Kanon realized there was an out clause. A power like that could be undone. He would build another geass canceller if need be. But first He and Suzaku needed to find Lelouch. Kanon wearily turned the wheel, sending them down a dirt road, on route to a cottage where Lelouch and Suzaku once played under the watchful eye of Marianne Vi Britannia. And where Suzaku admitted Lelouch once told him that he wished to return to.

The car stops outside the cottage. And a young beautiful woman with green hair and amber eyes comes to meet them.

"You are late, Kanon Maldini, Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

Read and review! There are a few more chapters left in this one. Hopefully at least three.


	3. Reverse Geass

Sasori: She doesn't own anything.

Me: What's wrong with him?

Edo: Deidara was fifteen minutes late for their date. He's still not over it.

Me: Ah….Well….On with the story!

* * *

"_You're late, Kanon Maldini, Suzaku Kururugi."_

* * *

Kanon was confused, Suzaku was confused, C2 was indifferent.

"Are you coming in? Its rude to make a hostess wait, you know." C2 said in thaat strange manner-of-fact tone she always used when she spoke.

"Erm..? Kanon? Are we, or….?" Suzaku was completely thrown. He even looked out of place, dressed in the white jumpsuit he wore when inside the Lancelot.

"Yes, I don't suppose Lelouch is here as well?" Kanon said "Because we must speak to him as well."

"Yes, he's inside. He doesn't know you're here though. Tehe, its so rare I get to see him squirm." C2 said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Besides if he knew you were coming, he'd have made us move. And not only do I like it here, I missed Suzaku."

"You do?" Suzaku exclaimed in surprise. He had always had the impression that she thought he was not up to her standards.

"Of course, I love Lelouch like the little brother I never wanted, but his cooking is nothing compared to yours. His pizza crusts are always too doughy or too hard, too thin or thick. I'm hungry, now you'll have to cook."

"Dinner sounds nice," Kanon said mildly, smirking evilly at the brunette "what do you say?"

"Fine."

"Your no fun! You used to _pretend_ to complain at least!" Grumbled C2.

"C2? Who are you talking too?" an eerily familiar voice called from the doorway. Thankfully the door was on the opposite side of the cabin, and Lelouch didn't have time to make a break for it. Like he could outrun them anyway, Suzaku was the new Zero, and was a military knightmare pilot, who needed to be in top shape at all times. Kanon was an unofficial knight, who was rather good in hand to hand, piloting, and the inconspicuous handling of various criminals, no matter what they were labeled 'criminals' for.

Lelouch just followed C2's voice. C2 herself looked like she was anticipating what was to come. And when Lelouch rounded the corner, he saw Kanon in a white dress shirt and dress pants leaning against the car with an eyebrow raised, just daring him to run. And Suzaku glaring at him in full military garb.

"Wha-what?!" Lelouch cried as he staggered back holding his heart. "Wh-when?! How?!"

Suzaku fixed him with a horrible glare. "You left a trail of clues for an angry Earl to follow." He hissed "Then he put it all together, asked me a few questions, and here we are! Aren't you glad you were the one who told me you were alive, Koi?"

Lelouch paled a few shades. "I-I can-" "No need" Suzaku cut him off "I'm mad at you and Kanon has something to discuss, that you will hopefully help him with." He caught his breath "And by 'hopefully' I mean you damn well better."

Lelouch turned to Kanon "What did you need" the dark prince said with all possible venom "that was so important that you uncovered my death scheme and found me in hiding?" He finished. Lelouch looked rather angry.

"Hmmm, your Geass, I think I have an idea on how to reverse it." Kanon said indifferently.

"Impossible" Lelouch snarled "I could have saved Euphie if that were the case!"

Kanon looked on calmly "That's one of the reasons I came," He said "I thought you might like to know that you can unto your geass in certain instances, if the correct steps have been discovered." He continued "And please hear me out, because I went through hell for the information and holding guns to peoples heads isn't the way I normally do things."

"No you just cause rebel fractions to attack their leaders, foolish Britannian."

"Japanese, actually, and it was all according to your plan wasn't it? Its not my fault that the Black Knights were so weak minded that they would turn on the one who saved and protected them."

"Japanese? Then why weren't you helping your own people?!" Lelouch exclaimed, all pretense gone, he was stunned.

"Schneizel was helping me do just that. Unfortunately, the treaties were made null and void when he was bent to the will of another tactical genius. I was the one who got to swipe the mess under the rug, because now all he cares about is serving Zero." Kanon hissed "Gee, what kind of person would have destroyed someone who was trying to help them?"

"Trying to help? Schneizel?" Things slowly clicked into place. The Japanese had actually been more free and equal under Schneizel. Which was strange.

"He couldn't let father know." Lelouch concluded "That's why progress was slow. He never planned to kill any large amount of people, neither than you it was an act. Truly a ruse worthy of the royal family. But tell me, why not just rebel against Britannia?"

"Did you want to try to fight your way through, say, _hundreds_ of siblings? I was under the impression you were only gunning for a few…"

"You know what I meant"

"It would out me as Japanese, get Schneizel dethroned, and lead to all out chaos." Kanon said incredulously. How could a genius be so dense?

"Why would Schneizel being dethroned have anything to do with your plan? And why would he be dethroned? Unless…he knew.."

"Yes he knew. And He was aiming to destroy his father and return the nations to their own people. Britannia would still rule, but original governments and cultures would be primary in their own countries once more, without ridicule."

"And why would he do this? You may be his friend but.."

"He saw how I reacted to the daily abuse of the 11's and observed himself. He didn't want me in a world I needed to hide in."

"You were more than friends." Lelouch said simply "You loved each other."

"_Love_, present tense. I have noticed when moonlight shines into his eves he returns to himself somewhat."

Suzaku and C2 watched as if observing a ping-pong match. Lelouch finally realized why Suzaku was here, rather than just getting the information, the Earl must have seen a bit of himself in his counterpart. And he refused to let the man suffer as he had.

"Moonlight?" Lelouch asked in a strange voice "How can you tell?"

"His smiles are more heartfelt and he uses my native tongue." Kanon said hesitantly, as if afraid to reveal too much of his prince.

"Schneizel speaks Japanese?"

"Only what I was able to teach him."

"And you say he acts like himself?" C2 interjected

"Fractionally." Kanon replied firmly

Lelouch and C2 looked at each other. "You wouldn't be here if it was wishful thinking." Lelouch said after a pause "Then we should probably examine what we know and figure out if there is a way to stop geass."

"I think I found it already." Kanon supplied

"How do you stay so calm when dealing with personal crisis?" C2 asked curiously.

"Diplomacy gets to you. As I was saying, I believe I found your answer. Its recorded in a tome once owned by Lady Marianne. From what I managed to eek out of the operatives of the special force dealing with geass. Its actually hidden beneath the floorboards in this cabins living room." Kanon said

"What is it called? The tome?" Suzaku asked curiously, glad to finally hear the rosette's discoveries out loud.

"Yes" C2 said "I think I have heard of the book. Marianne hid it, she didn't believe we should tamper with geass. And I never had reason too, so I never looked at it."

"What's it called?" Lelouch asked curiously

C2 and Kanon replied in one voice.

"Reverse Geass"

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Pizza and Planning

*Zane wanders in*

Zane C: Aren't you supposed to be working on a story about now?

Zane T: Cobriana, they are trying to give the authoress some time with the calmer muses.

Me: Trusedale! Cobriana! Be the calm people I want you to be.

Both: Sure.

Kanon: She doesn't own anything. If she did my rather obvious relationship with Schneizel would probably have become part of the series.

Me: Well, here goes…something!

Jaden: You stole my line!

* * *

"_Reverse Geass"_

_

* * *

_

Lelouch slammed a fist down hard on the table "You are far more worried than you let on! The only way you could remain this calm, with one of your loved ones in danger is if you were heartless!" He thundered

"Or an android.." C2 threw in with mild interest.

Lelouch looked pleadingly at Suzaku for help getting _some _emotion out of the rosette.

Suzaku was still angry with Lelouch, but he responded none the less.

"Kanon doesn't feel the need to waste emotions." He said after a pause "He needs to be calm to deal with this situation. And he probably feels like its selfish to worry about Schneizel when the man is incapable of worrying about a county, let alone himself."

Kanon winced, the first visual sign of emotion he had made besides the slight bitter tones that haunted his voice as of late.

Lelouch winced as well. This _was _his fault. And now the love of his life and his loves new friend were suffering for it.

"You said you had an idea?" C2 said coolly. She always had the strange monotone sound in her voice.

"Yes, I did" Kanon said in relief. Diplomat or not he did not like awkward conversations. Or to be center of attention. A shyness Schneizel had once promised to rid him of, because, as he said,

"_You are going to need to learn to live in the public eye to be with me." He had said "And with me, even if we are alone, you will always be my center of attention." Schneizel had smiled then and pulled him close. Kanon had no problem with learning to be in public, and had quickly overcome that. But being watched closely in private always made him nervous. "Don't worry, Koi_ !_" Schneizel had laughed "Your not going to mess up, there is no way you could mess up in my eyes._

Kanon had always found that memory comforting. And now it only brought agony. He felt a familiar sting behind his eyes, and blinked it back.

The others, for their part noticed the proud Earl visibly sag, and grimaced. C2 rather liked the man from the short amount of time she had known him. He was cunning, collected, not bad looking and she could tell he was rather smart and mischievous. So she offered him a slice of pizza, a true offering of friendship.

Lelouch looked stunned, Suzaku was flabbergasted. Kanon didn't know what the hell was wrong with them.

"No thank you, I need to tell you about what I think I found." Kanon said with a gentle smile.

C2 dropped the pizza back onto her plate and nodded for him to continue

"Lelouch? When you cast geass, do you feel…drained? Like some energy has left you?" Kanon asked uncertainly

"Yeah…"

"And when someone under your geass…dies…do you feel like you get it back? The energy?"

Lelouch thought hard and long about the question. Settling finally on the incident with Euphie. When she had died, he had been distraught, but he no longer felt tired from running. At first he had thought it was just unnoticeable due to sadness. Now he realized it was because the energy he had used to compell her had returned to him.

"Yes! It does!" He said excitedly, then he sobered "We are _not_ killing Schneizel."

The other three present looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I think each person has something that weakens the effect of geass. A certain feeling, or action." Kanon said

"Like the Dark-Hunters?" C2 said suddenly

"Huh?" Kanon was lost, Dark-what's?

"The Dark-Hunter is a type of creature from a romance series. Each of the Hunters has a weakness that makes them human, to kill them and return their soul, freeing them from the goddess Artemis." Lelouch explained

Suzaku gave him a 'you know this how?' look.

"They are good books, and C2 reads them, soooo her being the only one here, I know quite a bit from her…" He explained

"Sounds interesting, Maybe I'll try them once we're done here. But we are not, yet, so we need to focus. These people have specific behaviors that trigger mortality?" Kanon asked

C2 nodded furiously, hair flying about.

"Schneizel, as I said before, returns to himself slightly when there is moonlight in his eyes."

"Any night stronger than the others?" Suzaku asked

"Full moon." Kanon replied, smirking at the cliché "He can usually say a full sentence or two." He finished wistfully

"And you think geass can be removed at this weak point?" Lelouch guessed, suprised at the aide's genius.

"Yes, if it's the transfer of energy, I think it could be removed at this time." Kanon said

C2 was flipping through the book they had forced from the ground. "It says here you need to use geass on them again." She said

"How? It only works once." Lelouch said dazedly, the man was right. He could have saved Euphie…

"I don't think you could have, saved her I mean." Kanon said apologetically "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Shit, he was talking out loud.

"She fought it off when I was talking to her on the airship. I think her off switch was extreme bodily pain. I don't think we could have done that to her. It was…..almost…..better, that she….died." Suzaku forced out. He missed Euphie, not as one missed a spouse or a person one was courting, he missed someone who was like a sister to him.

"How does the book say to use the geass?" Lelouch asked, firmly driving the conversation from his little sister, conscience eased greatly. But it never would be eased completely, he only retained the guilt he had before discovering it could be undone.

"It says to look the influenced in the eye at the weakest point, and say 'I call my geass back to me' sounds easy." C2 said

"Until you factor in that he needs to be in a weak state, and Lelouch needs to get to his office, which means going past all the guards." Kanon keened, this was getting hard.

"We could disguise Lelouch as Zero." Suzaku suggested "He _is_ Zero, so that's a plus."

"I could escort him up" Kanon said, jumping on the train of thought "You would need an escort anyway."

"He needs someone to keep him calm, as well." C2 interjected "I can take a bit of the pain away, Kanon can provide emotional comfort. Suzaku can make sure this isn't interrupted."

"How do we get you in?" Suzaku said curiously

"I'll geass a guard into giving her his clothes." Lelouch said "I'd rather not use it on many people though, hence the cloak and dagger routine."

Then lets get going, tomorrow nights the full moon." Kanon supplied

"Yes, lets." C2 finished the last of her pizza. She then grabbed Lelouch and Suzaku's arms and proceeded to pull them out the door.

"Come along, Earl Maldini, you are driving."

"Please milady" Kanon said flinching at the way she said his title, it made it seem like his name was Earl. Eww. "Call me Kanon Maldini, if you must, or just Kanon if you prefer."

"Very well Kanon Maldini, come on you are driving."


	5. Glass Heart

Jun: You're seriously starting the second-to-last chapter five minutes after you finished the last one?

Me: Yes, demon-boy, now do the disclaimer!

Jun: Well you're fired up, sure! She don't own a damn thing.

Jasmine: *slaps Jun upside the head, before pulling him from the room* No more hanging out with Hidan! You have been corrupted!

Me: :/ … Okayyyyyy. On with the story! My longest chapter yet.

Schneizel: Special thanks to heart1404 at the bottom, thanks for the encouragement!

* * *

_You're driving_

* * *

Kanon was plodding sluggishly through paperwork, it was getting done at a better rate than most aids could manage, but it was a bit slow for him. Schneizel was not impressed. This shell lacked compassion, or any truly tender feelings, so Kanon was rather looking forward to that night. When hopefully his Koi would be restored.

"Do you need a break?"

Kanon looked up startled at the voice that broke his reverie. Schneizel? What?

"I said, 'Do you need a break'." Schneizel was losing patience fast.

"Sorry milord, I was dazed, I will pick up my pace." He said bowing his head respectfully, and hating every minute of this shell's voice taunting him. This wasn't that creatures voice, it was Schneizel's, and Kanon disliked hearing 'it' speak with his Koi's tongue.

"Good." And with that the shell returned to its mechanical motions.

Kanon slipped through paper after paper, after that. It was not until the sun was high in the sky and the day was halfway done did he pause when he hit a certain paper. A suggested ban on people slandering Zero, even in the privacy of their own homes. If anyone heard them they would be arrested, imprisoned, and tried for treason. It was hardly fair.

People poked fun at everything. It wasn't particularly damaging, or insulting for that manner, a few jokes here and there that Kanon knew both Suzaku, and Lelouch often laughed at.

"Is there a problem?"

"Sir" Ra how he hated that word "I was wondering about the ban recommendation.."

"That's not for you to worry about. Approve it or leave." The shell said coldly

"S-sir, its hardly fair."

"It doesn't matter what you think."

Kanon winced. Several broken promises in a few seconds set him back several years in self-esteem he had worked hard for. Kanon had always been shy, indecisive and rather down on himself, he had got the job because he was a good actor and managed to cover up these faults. Schneizel had taught him how to be truly a proud, and opinionated person. To speak when something wasn't right with a paper, to ask questions if he thought something was off, and not to hide from things that scared him. He still needed to be respectful when he pointed these things out, and only in private. (Schneizel did not want him beheaded.) And in only thirty seconds, this shell had taken all that from him.

"Sir, this ban is unjust." Kanon said bluntly

"No its not. Stamp it and send it out." He snapped "The Japanese are treacherous, and I'm positive if they would strike against Britannia, they would strike against Master Zero."

Kanon knew Schneizel didn't believe that. It was his obsession with serving Zero, it blinded him to what happened to cause the rebellion, all he knew were base details and that he needed to serve Zero. Zero was all he knew now.

"I am Japanese." Kanon said simply

Schneizel snarled "And look how you turned out! Leave, you're fired."

And only seven hours to go. But after these last few minutes, Kanon was destroyed inside. The shell wasn't the one he loved, but it spoke with his tongue, and his voice. It seemed like it _was _Schneizel who spoke those words, broke those promises, and tore him down to a level he had never been to before. And he knew he would still honor the plan, he would remove the geass. He would stay with the White Prince while he became himself again.

But he didn't know if he would stay after that.

So Kanon stood, presented the Prince with a mocking bow, tore the paper in half, and gracefully flitted through the door, down to his car, leaving all personal possessions, and feelings behind.

------------------------------------------------2 Hours later------------------------------------

Kanon was watching as the preparations were made for the removal, and he couldn't help but stop Lelouch to have a quick word.

"Don't leave him again."

"I have no choice. I'm an icon of evil here. And I'm supposedly dead." Lelouch said sadly.

"Become Zero again." Kanon said simply "Suzaku will still be your and Nunnaly's knight. Your sister would be overjoyed to have you and C2 back. And in time you could have someone announce the truth and come back from the dead if you wanted." Kanon said persuasively

Lelouch smiled sadly "That sounds wonderful, but where is the time for you made in your scheme?"

"I don't matter." Kanon said softly, before walking away. Leaving a stunned Lelouch in a shocked stupor.

-----------------------------------------------1 Hour Later-------------------------------------

"But…Schneizel!" Lelouch gasped as he finally caught up with the former aide. "Aren't you going to stay with him?"

"I don't think so Lelouch." Kanon said firmly "Without me he will remain a powerful figure, not disgraced."

"But! You love him! Why would you do this?" Lelouch cried

"Stay with Suzaku, Lelouch, my friend." Kanon said with a serene smile "I am not so sure I can forgive Schneizel for his shell's actions. Too many of them have caused deep wounds to etch themselves into my heart. I will stay until the reversal is done. Then I will slip quietly with as much dignity as I can summon back, into the shadows. It will be like I was never here.

---------------------------------------------------------3 Hours Later--------------------------

"Lelouch is taking Zero's mask back." Suzaku said sadly "He is going to stay, with me. C2 as well."

"Then why are you sad?" Kanon said turning himself away from the bloody sunset outside the large window.

"He said it was a favor to a friend, who was not staying."

"Are we friends already? I had thought it was just on my end. I rather appreciate his razor tongue and quick wit. Yet completely horrible physical fitness, tell me, how do you stand it?" Kanon replied

A blushing Suzaku answered lightly. "I don't need to worry about it much…." The boys cheeks were red as the sunset "But you are easy to love, you have made friends of the three of us quickly."

"Thank you, Suzaku." Kanon whispered "You do not know what that means to me. But you have succeeded in making it harder for me to leave."

--------------------------------------Show Time----------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're leaving?" C2 said in a soft voice "I'll miss you if you go. I think you would be fun to 'hang around' with, when your depression lifts."

"Hang around?"

"New world 'slang'."

Kanon chuckled slightly, the witch who was thousands of years old, was trying out new world slang.

"Give him a chance, just one more, to apologize for what he's put you through. He has probably been miserable when he can tell what's going on, too." C2 wheedled lightly

Kanon had been resolved to leaving, perhaps to the Chinese Federation. The Empress, after all, had offered him and Schneizel refuge if they ever wanted it. But now he had three more people to care for. And what a strange group they were. A military pilot, an ancient witch with the appearance of an attractive twenty-something woman, an ex-terrorist/rebel leader/exiled prince, and a heartbroken former aide, who no longer could see his own path in life.

"We need someone to look out for us. Suzaku has talked to Nunnaly, she is taking all three of us, and you, should you choose it." C2 said softly, before she turned and walked away. And he and the others headed back to Kanon's former place of employment.

---------------------------------------Moonrise-------------------------------------------------

Schneizel was dazed, he vaguely registered the torn paper on the ground. No, his faithful aide's empty desk bothered him more. He didn't have full command of his body, so he settled for looking down at the paper the shell had been looking over before Schneizel had come into himself for a few minutes.

_ Release from contract_

_Name: ____Kanon Maldini_____

_Removal Requested By:__ Schneizel El Britannia____

_Reason for release: __Insubordination, Obsolete____

_Signed and approved by: __Schneizel El Britannia____

"No…" The word escaped him in an agonized breath. Dear Kanon was gone. This was the approval for the release of Kanon's contract. A copy. Meaning the original had already been processed.

"What have I done?" He murmured in a anguished whisper, Kanon was all that he had. Lelouch was gone, and he had done this to him. His fathers geass (unbeknownst to him at the time) had made him open fire on his sister Cornelia, who was understandably, quite upset with him. Euphie and Clovis were dead, along with Lelouch. Nunnaly was busy and Zero rarely came to see him. And none of the living ones on his list even knew they could interact with him at this point. Kanon was always there was in these short visits to his reality, and he himself had rid him of the one person who cared about him in the least.

The door opened, and he heard people enter.

_Assassination_

Good, he welcomed death. He didn't expect for Zero to walk in and remove his mask, nor did he expect the green hair of C2 to spill from the guards cap, or Kururugi to step in. Kanon followed calmly behind, face expressionless.

Lelouch fixed him in his red gaze and said something, he didn't know what. There was a splitting pain in his head, and everything went dark.

------------------------------------------Awakening--------------------------------------

When Schneizel came to, there were four other people in the room. C2 was wandering around, occasionally picking something up for a closer look. Suzaku and Lelouch were speaking quietly by the fireplace. And Kanon in a pair of black dress pants and a matching button up shirt was leaning on his old desk. He looked strangely dangerous, black was a good color for him. The slant of his blue eyes looked sharp and his warm blue eyes looked icy. With lightly toned arms crossed over his chest, he gave off the aura of some wild animal, beautiful and deadly.

"I'm sorry." He managed to force out, his throat hurt.

Kanon looked politely disinterested.

The others paused in their doings to watch what would unfold.

Schneizel noticed they were looking to see if he turned to the door. His eyes burned and his chest tightened in a bad way. Kanon was done dealing with this, he had crushed him, he could see it in his eyes, Kanon was not weak, he would not turn his back on someone lightly.

Schneizel watched in horrified silence with the others as Kanon walked out the door, into the dark hallway. And he waited with bated breath for the sound of footsteps to return, but they only got fainter.

Schneizel closed his eyes after that, and slept. He had no desire to be awake in a world without the rosette.

C2 looked depressed

"I really thought he would stay." She said softly, starting a little when the two conscious men in the room placed their arms around her.

"We did too." Suzaku said, stroking her hair lightly. "We did too."

"You what?"

And then C2 stopped sniffling in her brothers arms. As both of her new brothers looked up the rosette walked into the room and over to Schneizel, gently shaking him awake.

"I have water and aspirin, and some Tylenol. Do you think that should cover the pain?" Kanon asked concernedly

"Yeah.." Lelouch said in shock "It should cover it."

"Wake up, Koi. I have medicine for you, and I really need to hear that you're back again."

Schneizel's eyes slid open gently. He saw the blue eyes of his love. And didn't think twice about using his limited strength to pull the rosettes lips to his. Groaning lightly when their mouths opened, and their tongues danced.

After a moment they pulled away.

"You are back." Kano said in wonder, lightly stroking the others jaw line.

"Yes, sorry I left."

Lelouch and Suzaku helped move the prince to the couch.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Lelouch said cheekily to his brother "But tonight is for you and Kanon to reconnect, I'll explain what he hasn't in the morning. And we will bring you some clothes then. I'm also locking the door on the way out. I doubt that is how you wanted to announce your relationship." Lelouch finished grinning impishly as he and Suzaku led C2 out of the room.

"Have a nice night!" C2 teased as she flounced out after them

Kanon blushed lightly

"That was rather forward." He sniffed

"Yes, how dare they be right on the money! Lets torture and bomb the bastards!" Schneizel teased.

Kanon blushed harder.

"Well I guess they could be right…" Kanon conceded "But only if I get my job back."

"Didn't take you for the kind to do something like that" Schneizel teased "But you get your job back anyway."

Kanon moved forward to kiss his prince once more.

It felt nice to be home.

* * *

One more chapter after this. Mainly tying up loose ends and lots of fluff. But I would like to thanks to **heart1404**, hope you liked the angst. I like it too as long as it has a happy outcome, I'm a sucker for happy endings, can't live without them.


	6. Order of Eternity

Edo: This is the last one…right?

Me: For this story…

Edo: This means I don't get a break…doesn't it.

Me: Of course you do! Just do the disclaimer and I'll send you somewhere nice.

Edo: She owns nothing, apart from her OC Dragonheart, who isn't in this story so I don't know why I mentioned her…

Me: Cause you're in love silly. Now you and her get to go stay in Paris, bye-bye!

Sasori: The last chapter begins. Please read and review. Fair warning all characters are 22, with the exception of Schneizel, Cornelia, Guilford and Kanon who are 25, 23, 27 and 24 respectively in 'In the end' With the exception of C2 whose age is hard to predict.

These age changes were made so they would all qualify for Lelouch's offer, which needed to be made while young.

* * *

When Schneizel woke that morning he felt like he was dreaming. Kanon was curled up to his side with his face nestled in the crook of Schneizel's neck, breathing peacefully.

Schneizel's lower back was horribly sore, and a slightly proud part of him knew that Kanon would be the same way when he awoke. Of course Kanon would have reason to be slightly proud as well. Schneizel had missed the common competition of dominance in their relationship. The competition had inevitably led to shared dominance, which made them rather happy, as neither of them would suddenly defer more often than usual.

After all a relationship in which the opposite partner didn't participate equally in whatever they did was unappealing, doing anything without the other standing equal did not seem right to either.

Schneizel sighed and wrapped his arm more tightly around Kanon's waist. Lightly touching the sleeping clothes they had thrown on before falling asleep. Lelouch had offered to bring clothes, he hadn't realized that the two of them often worked late and sometimes needed to stay in the office. Because of that, clothes were in storage there.

"Mhmm, time?" Kanon purred drowsily

"6:30am" Schneizel replied " Rest a bit longer."

Kanon stretched in a catlike manner before standing up and saying "No, I have become used to waking at this time. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll sleep in then."

Schneizel groaned. Sleeping in sounded nice, he felt like he hadn't indulged in that particular extra in a long while. Unfortunately he couldn't this Saturday, neither could Kanon. Sunday would work though…

"We can't tomorrow."

Kanon looked up confused, all the work was done, nothing was scheduled before now, so what on earth?

"I have a speech to give, and as it concerns you, I thought you may want to be present…" Schneizel explained in response to the puzzled look on the rosette's face.

Kanon felt himself lighten and sway, Schneizel was on his feet holding him still rather quickly.

"I-I almost…_Fainted." _Kanon murmured

"Too much to spring on you now?" Schneizel asked gently

"Nope! Fine, I just wasn't expecting it…Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

-------------------------------------------------Saturday, after the speech----------------------------

Schneizel actually started wringing his hands behind the podium. Kanon was out of sight, lest a radical not like the news. People did that on occasion…

The crowd was dead silent. The couple had expected at least a taunting jeer, not this silence.

"Oh big brother! I'm so proud of you!" Nunnaly exclaimed from her seat by Schneizel. She had a brother-in-law now! She could sign the certificate tonight if they wanted. No ceremony needed, as neither was religious. And after the events of their lives, they believed in no greater power. So the certificate would work wonderfully! She was so exited.

Cornelia's jaw was hanging open slightly.

Suzaku was standing by a rather feminine looking guard and Zero. All three were smiling. Well you couldn't tell with Zero. The mask and all…

Odysseus was just as slack jawed as his sister.

Kanon was grateful his Koi's father was dead, or there would be horrible trouble.

Slowly, a few audience members clapped. The clapping turned to cheering. Schneizel was fully aware that it was only the majority cheering, many others would no longer follow him, sad as that was, Kanon was worth it.

----------------------------------------------Zero Unmasked-------------------------------------------

Shortly after the announcement on Schneizel and Kanon's part, the certificate that bound them together for life was signed, and they were free to live their lives together in a large house, near Kanon's old one.

The three newest members of their rag-tag family, were often found staying there. And then when Lelouch was once again accepted, a few months later, several more members were brought in.

Schneizel often joked about them starting an animal shelter, as they were always taking in strays. Kanon didn't mind. After their announcement, some people went along with their lives, others stopped serving the prince, and left for the homeland. Some were content to glare. And when Lelouch and C2 sprouted, whole and alive, from the woodwork the line was drawn. People slowly were accepting the small group.

Cornelia and her husband Guilford stopped by regularly after reconciling with both Schneizel (A.K.A. The fact that he didn't shoot at her willingly) and Lelouch.

After the hardship of supporting old friends, Milley and Gino, now paired joined them in the mansion, along with Anya and Rivalz, also paired.

C2 mainly helps Kanon deal with her two charges, Lelouch and Suzaku. She has been slipping away to the Chinese federation quite often though…

Thankfully the house was large enough that you didn't generally see the other tenants.

---------------------------------------------------In the end…-------------------------------------------

Schneizel and Kanon were woken early by C2 one morning three years later. Both had been young in the first place so their appearance hasn't changed for anyone in the house.

"What is it C2?" Kanon asked tiredly, both he and Schneizel had been working overtime all week.

"Lelouch wants to see everyone in the den. Cornelia and Guilford are already here. And the others live here, so they are down there already…We're just waiting on you two."

Exchanging a worried look with his Koi Kanon wearily pulled himself from the feathery nest and replaced his nightclothes with normal ones, as Schneizel did the same. Then both of them hesitantly followed the witch to the den.

When they entered they noticed that, indeed every member of their strange mixture of adopted, and a few blood, relatives were there.

"What is this about, Lelouch?" Schneizel said kindly to his younger brother.

"You all are in the prime of your youth, as am I and Suzaku." He said, earning many confused stares from the others present.

"You all know that I am immortal, and so is C2. One day, I had always assumed, time would take you all from me."

"That's a long way off, Lelouch!" Kanon gasped "Don't worry yet."

"Suzaku isn't aging."

Which prompted many curious looks to be cast at the young knight. He was right.

"How…" Milley said in wonder

"Geass" Lelouch replied "I ordered him to live, once long ago. He stopped aging three years later."

Shock was dominant.

"I am now able to alter my geass, with the help of the tome, Kanon, Suzaku, and C2 retrieved from under a cabin three years ago. And now he can control what he does under geass." Lelouch continued. "I ordered him to live, and now he cannot die. Hence his aging stopped. I would like your permission to cast you all under geass. One more time.

After a few murmured conversations started and died, the general consensus was they would take the offer.

Schneizel answered for the group. "I would say we all agree, little brother. I'm a bit nervous about my aging process stopping eternally at 28...But I think we will all get past our qualms."

"I cannot cast this geass on your children. They will live as normal humans do. But spouses, I will, it is not fair to leave you alone."

"It's okay Lelouch." Cornelia responded after the group had talked it over. "We'll do it."

"All right then." He said with a little hesitation "Please, all of you, look at me."

They turned as one as Lelouch's eye shone red and a shadowy birdlike figure raced into each of them. They could feel the permanent geass. This one thing was not reversible. All were sent into a slight daze for a few moments. All of them with Lelouch's command ringing in their ears. The one word that changed eternity. An in the blackness of the daze it followed in a voice that would ring in their bones.

"_I command you, wander by my side for eternity, live!"_

* * *

That's it. Feels weird. Well hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Check out my other stories!


End file.
